<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miraculously Danganronpa by Marc_Anciel_Fan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004631">Miraculously Danganronpa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan'>Marc_Anciel_Fan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, M/M, Original Akuma, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids of Miss Bustier's class plus Marc get trapped inside their school by an Akuma and are forced to play a killing game. Will they survive or will they all be killed at the hands of their classmates?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Where are We?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The class wakes up and meets their new headmaster.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The class of Caline Bustier slowly woke up, confused as to how they all fell asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, what happened?” Marinette asked, only getting confused shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The windows are blocked off!” Kim shouted, pointing at the covered windows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That sent the class into a frenzy as some tried to pry the metal off the windows. “Do you think an akuma trapped us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh this is probably all because of me! The akuma must’ve trapped me because I’m Ladybug’s BFF!” Lila wailed, before burying her face in her hands and fake sobbing. A large majority of the girls went over to comfort her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait a minute, where’s Nikki?” Marc asked. He had woken up with the class somehow, and had noticed his best friend was missing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before anyone could react, the intercom came on. “Attention everyone, please make your way to the gym for a special announcement!” A raspy voice said..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On their way to the gym, they noticed that the rest of the windows had the same coverings as the ones in their classroom, the roof was covered, and that the doors were steel with a giant lock on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the gym, there was a stage with a podium on it. When they all made it into the gym, a white and black bear popped up and landed on the podium. “I...am…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Monokuma!” Adrien yelled, causing everyone to look at him. “He’s from this anime called Danganronpa, it’s about how this class gets trapped inside a school and forced to play a killing game.” His explanation horrified the rest of the class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, Danganronpa was a video game first, and the class didn’t get trapped, they locked themselves in.” It was a female’s voice this time, and the owner of the voice was…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nikki?!” Marc, Nathaniel, Alix and Marinette asked, staring at their friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked different than normal, dressed in the same black and white scheme as Monokuma. Her hair which was normally in a high ponytail was now in twintails, one white and the other black. She wore a leather jacket and skirt, and had knee high combat boots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not quite. I, am Mononikki!” She proudly exclaims, hands on her hips and a wide grin on her face. “I’m the mastermind here and Monokuma is my handy assistant. He’ll be telling you the rules, although some of you already know what’s going on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lila stepped forward. “What do you mean already know? Did some of our classmates help you kidnap me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mononikki simply rolled her eyes at the dramatic brunette. “Will you give it a rest already? I already know you’re lying about being friends with Ladybug. Besides, Adrien and I said earlier, Danganronpa is a video game/anime. Some people in the class already know about it because of that, duh.” Her whole expression shifted suddenly. “Besides if I wanted to hurt ya, you’d already be dead!” Lila pales and then Mononikki expression shifts again. “But I won’t hurt you because that’s not what heroes do!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah that’s great. Can we get on now?” Monokuma butts in, and Mononikki allows him to have the spotlight again. “Anyway, like I was going to say earlier, I am Monokuma! I’m this school’s headmaster! And this school is your new living space!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT!!!” The students who didn’t know how Danganronpa yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My daddy is the Mayor of Paris, he’ll bring the army AND Ladybug too!” Chloe proclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mononikki simply laughed. “That’s not gonna happen Chloe~ Now all of you shut up and listen to Monokuma!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While living in the school, you all must obey the rules and regulations.” Monokuma spoke on, “And for how long you’ll be living here, well, it’s until the day you die!” Horror and shock was painted on a large majority of the class’s face. As they continued listening, despair overtook them. “And by the way, you’re all completely cut off from the outside world!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This sets the class into a frenzy, some going for their phones to find them missing. “Hey, give me back my phone you jerk!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on now, it’s not that bad, we have enough budget to comfortably host all of you. But if you do want to leave the school, you’ll have to graduate!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do we do that?” Rose asked from besides Juleka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s only one way to graduate.” Nathaniel explained, looking sick. “You have to murder someone and get away with it.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. More Rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The rest of the rules are explained, now who will be the first victim?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Correct! Just killing someone won't work, you have to get away with it too! You have a chance to defeat the killer by exposing them in a class trial!” Mononikki cheerfully explained, ignoring the horrified and sick expressions.</p><p>“Plus, if the killer gets away with it, the rest of the class gets punished! On the other hand, the killer will get a punishment!” Monokuma chimed in.</p><p>“You guys are sick if you think we'd kill each other! We aren’t like those video game characters!” Alix yelled out, others agreeing with her.</p><p>“That’s what the motivations are for, they encourage you to slaughter each other!”<br/>“Quit your yammering kids, we still got more rules! Most importantly, no violence against the Headmaster or the mastermind. If you do, you’ll face a punishment~”</p><p>Max pushed his glasses up. “You keep saying we’ll face a punishment, but what exactly is it?”</p><p>“Execution.” The students glanced toward the speaker, Marc. “We’ll get executed by Monokuma, and it doesn’t matter who it is. Nikki-I mean Mononikki won’t care even if it’s me.”<br/>“Wait, what do you mean she won’t care if you die? Aren’t you her best friend?” Rose piped up, confused by what Marc meant.</p><p>“Junko, the person it looks like she took the role of, betrayed and killed her own twin sister in order to create despair for herself. I assume Mononikki would do the same.” Marinette explained, causing Mononikki to smile.</p><p>“Not quite, I don’t want to create despair just for myself, what I really want is for all of you to fall into despair! Anyway, Monokuma and I will leave you to it. If you have any questions, just ask Marc, Marinette, Nathaniel, and I guess Adrien. Oh, I guess you could also ask the traitor.” The two monochromatic villains disappeared into the floor as the room descended into chaos.</p><p>“What does she mean traitor!” Someone screamed as others crowded around the previously mentioned four.</p><p>“She said to ask you guys, does this mean one of you is the traitor?”<br/>“I don’t want to die!”</p><p>“Enough!” Marinette commanded, before making her way through the crowd to the stage. “Alright listen up, all of you. We can get through this, no matter what they do to divide us, we have to stick together.” She reached into her purse and pulled out a small device. “These are our student handbooks, they have the rules and a map loaded on there. Everyone of us should have one, and they have our information on it.”</p><p>“We should do what they did in the anime, stay in our rooms during quiet hours and meet up every morning for breakfast and to take roll call. It’s like Mari said, if they don’t divide us, they won’t have their killing game.”</p><p>With that in mind, the class of Caline Bustier split into groups to explore.</p><p>
  <b>~♡~</b>
</p><p>Alix, Nathaniel, Marc, Marinette, and Juleka all met up to go to breakfast, as they had done the last three days.</p><p>“You said that motives were given to get the killing game started, right? Well how come there hasn’t been a motive handed out yet?” Alix asked, arms crossed behind her head as they walked.</p><p>“It is weird, in the third game there was a time limit of three days, in the first game they were given dvds that encouraged the characters to murder, and Monokuma didn’t give any motive in the second one if I’m remembering correctly.” Marc mused.</p><p>A loud scream pierced through the silence, shocking the small group. “Rose.” Juleka said before sprinting in the direction where the scream had come from. That jolted the rest of the group into action, and they chased after the tall goth, until they got to the greenhouse.</p><p>The door was slightly ajar, and they could hear someone crying. Cautiously, Alix pushed open the door, and gasped at the scene. Rose was crying into Juleka’s chest, and Juleka looked like she was going to be sick.</p><p>The cause of their reactions was Lila Rossi’s bloody body.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ding dong the witch is dead~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The First Trial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lila's body has been discovered, but can the class figure out whodunnit?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time writing a class trial, so I hope it's ok.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ding dong, dong ding, rang out before the monitors turned on. “A body has been discovered! Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin!” Monokuma announced, which sent the rest of the class into a panicked frenzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everybody calm down! It might just be a cruel prank.” Alya shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid not, one of your friends killed in cold blood! If you don’t believe me, why don’t you go join the others in the greenhouse?” Mononikki giggled at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Marinette was trying to herd her friends out of the greenhouse. “C’mon guys, we should go meet up with the others.” She and Juleka gently led Rose out of the room where they were met with the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marinette, who is it?” Adrien asked, causing Rose to burst into tears again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Lila!” The class’s expressions turned to horror and Alya ran into the greenhouse, Nino close behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They could hear her gag as she took in her friend’s dead body, and soon Nino led her out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s take a bit to calm down and then we should all split into groups to search for clues.” Adrien quietly suggested, much to the appall of some of his classmates.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want us to just get over her death like it was nothing?” Mylene asked, tears in her eyes. Ivan said nothing, but silently offered her support.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, that’s not what he means at all. We have a limited amount of time after we discover a body to look for clues, when time’s up, we go straight to the class trial. If we fail to correctly identify the killer, we all die.” Marc cut in, clutching his boyfriend’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, if you’re feeling up to it, get into groups and split up to look for clues. I think it would be a good idea to examine the body, so I’ll do that. Does anyone want to help?” Adrien questioned, looking around the room. Marinette stepped forward, and Adrien gave her a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna take Alya back to her room, dudes. We’ll try and search for clues later.” Nino took Alya away, and the class split into groups.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alix, Marc, and Nathaniel created a group and searched the first floor. Kim, Max, Mylene, and Ivan formed a group, searching the second floor. Juleka and Rose managed to wrangle Chloe and Sabrina into searching the basement with them. Alya and Nino searched everyone’s room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, a ding dong, bing bong, rang out and the monitors turned on. “Alrighty guys, it’s finally time! That’s right. It’s time for the long awaited class trial! Now then, I should tell you all the meeting place. Meet in the courtyard, and proceed to the underground by taking the elevator located there. Puhuhu, We’ll see you soon!” The recording of Monokuma announced before the monitor switched off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess it’s time already.” Adrien remarked as he and Marinette exited the greenhouse, making their way to the courtyard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s just hope we can find out who the killer is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a small wait, the class entered the elevator and started their descent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah.” Kim exclaimed upon seeing the courtroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone, please find your spot. As you can see, Lila’s already in her spot.” Mononikki crackled from her spot on the large chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The class made their way to their assigned spots, some sadly looking at Lila’s Xed out face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now then, let’s begin with a simple explanation of the class trial.” Monokuma explained. “During the class trial, you will present your arguments for who the killer is, and ‘whodunnit.’ If you vote correctly, then only the blackened will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong person… I’ll punish everyone besides the blackened, and that person will earn the right to leave this school!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, hold on. Are you sure that the killer is one of us?” Alix asked, suspicious of the two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely! And this trial is going to be 100% fair, We’re the type who hates favoritism and prejudice.” Mononikki answered. “Now then, let’s begin!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s start this off by stating the facts of this case.” Marinette took the lead, opening her handbook. “Lila died from multiple stab wounds last night, right before quiet hours. We all know her body was found in the greenhouse, and no one found any indication that the body was moved.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Do you have to sound so cold Marinette? It sounds like you don’t care that Lila died.” Alya asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I care Alya, I think it’s horrible that she was murdered, but if we don’t get ourselves together and find out who did it, we’ll end up dead as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette looked down guiltily. “You’re right. Let’s do this, for our friend!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We couldn’t find anything that looked out of place on Lila, so we searched the greenhouse too.” Adrien added. “We noticed that there was a gardening shear missing, so we think that was the murder weapon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That must be it!” Alix shouted. “My group found a gardening shear in the kitchen sink, the killer must have cleaned them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t they put them back?” Rose curiously asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette answered her. “The killer probably didn’t have enough time to do so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kim spoke up. “Our group looked in the library, but we didn’t see anything in there, so the killer probably never went in there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t know why you brought it up then.” Chloe scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright! Now we just find out who had access to the greenhouse!” Alya said, full of determination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wasn’t it locked though?” Nino questioned, trying to remember.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was! I remember because the reason I went inside this morning was because I noticed it was unlocked!” Rose cheerfully said, before becoming dejected when she remembered what she found.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So anyone could’ve found the key. We still need more evidence to figure this mystery out.” Marinette mused. “Anyone else find any clues?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Juleka murmured out that “Our group found a blood puddle near the incinerator.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of the incinerator, I found part of a blue shirt with blood on it.” Sabrina piped up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So whoever the killer is wore a blue shirt when they murdered Lila.” Alya pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mylene and Nino wear a blue shirt all the time.” Nathaniel muses, causing their partner to glare at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nino would never kill Lila!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Ivan agreed. “Yeah, neither would Mylene!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! He was just pointing out a fact! Calm down!” Marc yelled, defending him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was awake for a while after quiet hours started, and I saw Mylene in the kitchen, without any blood on her. I also saw her walk back to her room. ” Max stated, pushing up his glasses. “I did not see Nino at the time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nino was with me, I saw him walk to his room when quiet hours started.” Adrien said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah dude, me and Adrien were eating snacks in his room. Alya can confirm that, she dug through everyone’s trash.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alya’s eyes widened. “Of course! The trash cans! I found the greenhouse key in Mylene’s trash.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I didn’t know that was in there! Somebody’s trying to frame me!” Mylene protested, Ivan backing her up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My girlfriend’s not a killer you guys, so stop trying to make it out like she is one! Besides, Max didn’t see any blood on her. If she’s the killer, where was the blood?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette and Alya’s eyes widened in recognition.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we’ve cracked this case guys. Alya, it seems you’ve figured it out. Care to explain it to the class?” Marinette asked, letting her best friend take the spotlight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here’s how everything went down. Lila and the killer found the key to the greenhouse, and decided to explore despite it being close to quiet hours. There, the killer had access to the murder weapon, the gardening shears. Using those, they stabbed Lila multiple times. This caused their shirt to become bloody. Being cautious and in order not to raise suspicion, they covered their shirt. There wasn’t anything in the greenhouse they could use to safely cover themself with, so they used what they had brought with them. They made their way to the kitchen in order to clean the shears. Unfortunately for the killer, Max entered the kitchen before they could take the shears, so they were forced to leave them. From there, they appeared to go to their room, but actually made their way to the incinerator, but it was locked for the night. So the killer left their bloody shirt there, and got rid of it the next morning. The balled up shirt created a puddle on the floor, which was found today. Lastly, they had to hide the key to the greenhouse. The killer had accidentally taken it with them, but couldn’t leave their room because Max was still in the courtyard. Thus, they were forced to hide in their trash can.” Alya explained in detail. “Well, did I get it right, Mylene?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! You got it all wrong I’m not the killer! I would never kill anyone! You know me Alya, how could you say that?!” Mylene protested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If you’re not the killer, then show us the inside of your cardigan!” Adrien and Marinette shouted together, and Mylene fell silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve won.” She quietly said, before showing off the bloody inside of her cardigan. “I didn’t mean to kill her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks like your argument has come to a close. Now then, please pull the lever in front of you and cast your vote. Make triple sure you vote for someone! If you don’t vote, there’ll be a special punishment for you!” Monokuma announced. “Who will be chosen as the blackened!? Will you make the right choice or the dreadfully wrong one?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wheel spun round and round, before slowing down and landing on Mylene. The lights started flashing and the word ‘Correct’ popped up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Rose tearfully asked. “Why did you kill Lila, Mylene? She never did anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She was a liar!” Mylene snapped. “Lila said she could introduce me to my father! After she said that, everything fell into place. She claimed to have saved Jagged’s kitten, but Ivan said he had Fang, his crocodile for twenty years! And Prince Ali only does children’s hospital charities! I bet she didn’t even know Ladybug!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The class looked shocked, some of them contemplating Mylene’s claims.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Jagged has had Fang for twenty years. He even hatched him from an egg. So why would Lila say he got him after giving up his kitten?” Juleka mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The only logical conclusion is that Lila lied, unless she was secretly older than us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose sniffled. “And Prince Ali has never said anything to me about any eco charities, and he tells me about every charity he’s planning on doing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lila lied about everything, and we ignored and dismissed the one person who tried to tell us otherwise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“While this pity party is nice and all,” Mononikki butted in. “You’ve still got to vote for who you think the blackened is. If you don’t, you’ll all be punished.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way! If you think I’m just gonna leave my girlfriend to die, you’re crazy!” Mononikki only smiled at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ivan, it’s okay. I don’t want to die, but I also don't want you to die. So please, let this happen.” Mylene tearfully asked, and tears started streaming down his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now then, let’s give it everything we’ve got! It’s... PUNISHMENT TIME!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~A Beautiful Garden~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mylene appeared in a beautiful rose garden. As she looked around, the ground started to shake underneath her feet. Huge vines started growing, and Mylene panicked, trying to run towards an exit. The vines began to block off the exits, slashing Mylene in the process. Eventually, all of the exits are blocked, and Mylene is covered in cuts. A large vine grows underneath her and implies her before blooming into a beautiful rose.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>UN: gets it right on the second try.<br/>Me: sweats and panics.</p>
<p>Kopy: makes a list of suspects including Mylene.<br/>Me: more panic</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Night Falls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The class has found the first blackened, and while everyone mourns, three students are asked to meet after dark.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The class stared at Mylene's limp body, silent except for Ivan's brokenhearted sobs. “MYLENE!” He bellowed out before dropping to his knees, causing everyone to jolt out of their trance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They killed her. Nikki actually killed her.” Adrien whispered in horror, looking sickened at the sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course we killed her, that’s the rule. She failed to get away with murder, so she paid the price.” Mononikki explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She was our classmate!” He yelled at her. “How could you just stand there and let her die Nikki!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smile slipped from Mononikki’s face as her gaze turned stone-cold. She suddenly disappeared and then reappeared in front of Adrien. “I am not Nikki. She died before all of this even happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean she died?” Marc managed to ask, tears starting to fall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mononikki rolled her eyes at the question. “I mean she’s dead, she kicked the bucket, bit the dust, passed away, perished, expired, departed from this life, she’s six feet under. How else do you want me to say it? She’s dead, D-E-A-D, dead!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marc flinched as if he had been slapped in the face. Nathaniel grabbed Marc and pulled his boyfriend close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, you all did a super good job figuring out the killer! Keep it up!” Mononikki encouraged before she and Monokuma disappeared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kim and Max led Ivan into the elevator, followed by Alix and Marc, who were crying, with Nathaniel. Sabrina and Chloe, who were shaken, walked to the elevator, while Alya was being comforted by Nino and Marinette, while Adrien trailed behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The class split for the night, each going to their own room. Nathaniel, Marc, and Alix walked each other to their room, Nathaniel getting to his room last. As he went about getting ready for the night, he noticed something out of place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The redhead picked up the sheet of paper that was lying innocently on his night stand. Reading it, he realized that it was from Marc, who was asking to meet in the art room in about thirty minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding that his boyfriend probably wasn't planning on murdering him, Nathaniel headed to the art room to wait, bringing his sketchbook with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Nathaniel.” Someone said from behind him. He whirled around to see Mononikki sitting on Mr. Carracci's desk. “I bet you're wondering what I'm doing here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh yeah, kinda.” Nathaniel replied, preparing himself for anyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I asked you to come here so we could talk. You're probably wondering what happened to one of, if not your most, prized possession.” Mononikki smirked at Nathaniel’s scared and shocked expression. “This look familiar?” A fox tail pendant dropped from her hand and dangled from it’s chain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathaniel jerked forward before stopping himself. “Where, where did you get that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I took it from around your neck while you were knocked out. It’s such a pretty little thing, I would even call it miraculous.” Nathaniel got the message loud and clear. “But don’t worry, Hawkmoth doesn’t know about this, and I don’t plan on telling him. Also, there is a way to get this back, but I think you already know how.” Mononikki put the necklace on and slipped it under her shirt before gracefully hopping off the desk and making her way out the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette had received the same note, and made her way to the art room an hour after Nathaniel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marinette! So glad you could join me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette frowned suspiciously at the two toned girl. “For what? And where’s Marc?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mononikki waved off her concerns. “Your cousin should be in his room, and I wanted to talk about these lovely earrings.” She showed off a pair of ladybug earrings, causing Marinette to gasp in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you get those!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Took them while you were knocked out. But don’t worry, I won’t tell Hawkmoth. And you could get them back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glared at her. “No way am I killing one of my friends, I refuse to do so!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have it your way.” Mononikki made her way out the door. “But good luck saving everyone without them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien, on the other hand, got a note signed by Nino asking him to meet in Miss. Bustier's classroom. Upon arriving however, he was greeted by Mononikki, who wanted to chat with him about a certain ring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Adrien.” Mononikki wiggled her fingers at the boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hey Mononikki. What are you doing here?” He nervously questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here because I asked you to join me for a chat.” She held out her right hand. “Look familiar?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My ring!” Adrien moved forward as if to grab it, causing Mononikki to yank her hand back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-uh! You aren’t getting this miraculous ring back at the moment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien paled a little. “Why did you call it miraculous?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mononikki smiled wide, looking like the cat caught the canary. “You and I both know why. Hawkmoth on the other hand, has no idea. And he doesn’t have to find out if you can graduate. But until then, you’re stuck here, trapped in this school with no way out.” She left the room after that, calling out a “Bye Adrien!” as she left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She made her way through the hallways, finding her assistant easily. “Thanks for writing those notes for me.” Mononikki said to the person in the shadows. “They didn’t suspect a thing.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So fun fact about this chapter, I was going to focus on them mourning the deaths of their classmates and friends, something I didn't know how to do, before remembering I never said what happened to the Miraculous. So I put that in and decided that would be the chapter.</p>
<p>Also, I gave Nathaniel the fox miraculous because I love him, and Fox!Nathaniel is the best.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Dip in the Deep End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Monos introduce a new motive, while Nathaniel questions his boyfriend about the note he received.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh boy, 2 am! Time to post an update!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning saw all of them alive. The class had been summoned to the gym, where the two Monos were. “Good morning everybody! Seeing as all of you showed up, nobody was murdered last night, which really grinds my gears. This is a killing game people!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, two of their friends died yesterday. They’re still feeling the despair of seeing their friends dead.” Mononikki deflated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monokuma scoffed. “Anyway, we don’t feel like waiting another three days for another murder, so we thought we’d give out the first motive!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mononikki perked back up. “We decided to revamp a motive from the very first Danganronpa game!” She snapped her fingers and a large stack of cash dropped down. “That’s right, ten million euro for whoever graduates! This is a one time offer, so if someone else kills first, too bad, so sad!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, some of you rich folk won’t go for it. No matter! We had some help coming up with personal reasons for all of you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mononikki snapped her fingers and an envelope appeared in front of each student. “And speaking of past games, I realized they all had something in common. And no, it’s not the fact each protagonist has that one piece of hair that sticks up, whatever it’s called. Started with an A.” She rambled on, before snapping out of it. “Where was I? Oh yeah! The thing each killing game had in common was that there was an electronic student! First one, computer Chiska, or whatever his name was, that robot coach in the second game, and Keebo in the third.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette confusedly asked, “You mean Chihiro and Nekomaru?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, is that their names? Anyway, you’ll be getting one too!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monokuma held up a small circular robot. “Here he is!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Markov!” Max called out. Monokuma tossed him in the air and Markov made his way towards Max.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One thing about him, Markov does not count as a kill, nor can he be a blackened. You can use him to kill, but the blood will be on your hands” Mononikki explained before turning away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait!” Adrien called out, causing her to look back. “Is this being broadcasted?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yep! This whole spectacle is being broadcasted live!” Mononikki grinned wide. “I hope everyone appreciates it, I had no idea what I was doing with all those wires and signals and parts and all that jazz. Luckily we got it all set up, but gosh, did that take a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright kiddos, time for us to leave to your own devices.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Marc, I got a note last night that was signed by you, did you want to talk about something?” Nathaniel took the chance to talk to Marc.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Confusion spread over the writer’s face. “What note?” Nathaniel pulled out the note from his pocket, handing it to his boyfriend. Marc scanned the note, his brow furrowing as he read. “I never wrote this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, that’s weird. It’s your handwriting and everything.” He took back the note.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marc tilted his head like a cute puppy. “That is weird. Did you go to the art room?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathaniel shook his head. “No, something felt off so I stayed in my room.” Marc made a noise of understanding. “I just wonder who it was, and how they managed to replicate your handwriting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think it was Mononikki? She did have Markov with her, and it seems like she has some sort of powers making the envelopes appear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is true. Maybe you’re on to something”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alix and Kim were engaged in one of their usual arguments during breakfast the next morning. The two were arguing over who could swim faster when Marinette walked in. “Marinette!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hey guys. What’s up?” She questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kim and I wanted to have a race, and we need another judge besides Adrien, .” Alix explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien and Marinette followed the two to the pool.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t get too upset when I beat you!” Alix bantered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah right, there’s no way a shrimp like you could beat me at my own sport!” Kim bragged before he entered the boy’s locker room with Adrien trailing behind him. Alix only rolled her eyes before entering the girl’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you and Adrien agreed to judge this contest for us. This’ll help me take my mind off of, well, ya know.” Alix explained as she changed into a swimsuit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette smiled at her friend. “Yeah. Hopefully we won’t have to go through that again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two girls left the locker room, with Alix loudly asking “You ready to get your butt kicked Kim?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kim didn’t react to her taunt, only staring at the pool. The two girls turned their heads to see what had captured the guys attention. There, floating in the pool, was a small electrocuted body.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Place your bets, who do you think it is?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Second Trial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A body has been discovered. Can the class figure out who killed their friend or will they all face a terrible punishment?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one's for all the lovely people in our Nathmarc discord server.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Max!” Kim yelled. He was about to jump in before Adrien stopped him, the dead body announcement playing in the background.</p><p>“Hold on, there’s a cable in the pool.” He pointed at the cable that was draped in the pool.</p><p>“We should get some sort of glove to grab it. I remember seeing some in the greenhouse." Marinette heads for the greenhouse with Adrien quickly following while Alix stayed behind to comfort Kim.</p><p>On the way, the pair ran into Juleka, Rose, and Ivan. "Guys! Do you know who died? We were on our way to breakfast when we heard the announcement."</p><p>Adrien sadly looked at Rose. “It was Max. Kim, Alix, Marinette, and I found his body in the pool.”</p><p>Rose gasped and Juleka murmured out a “No.” Ivan stayed silent, still grieving Mylene and now Max.</p><p>“Where are Alix and Kim?”</p><p>“They’re still at the pool, Kim’s really torn up about it and Alix is keeping an eye on him.”</p><p>“Ooh, should we go help?” Rose asked.</p><p>“Actually, do you think you could tell the others that we found Max’s body? And try to keep everyone in one place so that we can easily group up and make sure no one can dispose of any evidence.”</p><p>“Yeah, we can do that. C’mon on Ivan.” The three set off towards the cafeteria as Adrien and Marinette continued on their way.</p><p>They were easily able to locate gardening gloves, but something felt off to them. “Wasn’t there a second pair of gloves?”</p><p>“Now that you mention it Marinette, I think there was. Maybe the killer took them in order to use the cable.” Adrien stated as he grabbed the gloves.</p><p>They didn’t run into anyone on the way back, and soon the cable and Max’s body were taken out of the water.</p><p>Alix broke the silence. “Should we go tell the others?”</p><p>“We ran into Rose, Juleka, and Ivan earlier and sent them to get everyone in one place. They might be in the cafeteria.</p><p>The four walked back to the cafeteria, Kim sadly trailing behind them, where they met with a distraught class.</p><p>“So Max is really dead?” Marc cautiously asked, holding hands with Nathaniel.</p><p>“Yeah, someone threw a cable in the pool and somehow Max ended up in the pool with it.”</p><p>“So I guess we split up and look for clues now.”</p><p>The class split into groups again, with Alya and Nino joining Ivan and Kim. Alix, Marc, and Nathaniel searched the first floor again and everyone’s rooms. Alya, Nino, Kim, and Ivan searched the second floor while Chloe, Sabrina, Rose and Juleka searched the basement. Marinette and Adrien searched Max’s body but came up with nothing.</p><p>“Hey Marinette, can you accompany me to my room? I gotta grab something real quick.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. No problem.” Marinette was given a bright smile in return.</p><p>The two had an uneventful walk back to Adrien’s room passing Alya and Nino on the way. On the way back, Marinette accidentally bumped into a potted plant, causing it and herself to fall over.</p><p>“You ok Mari?” Adrien asked, offering a hand. She gratefully took, and she was up.</p><p>“I’m fine.” She insisted. “It’s not the worst that’s happened to me.” Marinette’s eye was caught by something glinting on the ground.</p><p>Adrien frowned and leaned down. “I think it’s a room key, but what was it doing in a potted plant?”<br/>“Someone either lost it or the killer tried to hide it.” They grabbed the key and continued on, stopping when Monokuma made his announcement that it was time for the class trial.</p><p>The class was silent during the entire elevator ride and took their positions. “Alright same thing as last time guys, first we lay out the clues, and go from there.” Marinette commanded, kicking off the trial.</p><p>“Alright, my group found a pair of gardening gloves in Max’s room.” Alix started.</p><p>“When Marinette and I went to the greenhouse, we noticed that a pair was missing and thought that the killer took them to pull out the cable.”</p><p>“What, so you’re saying the killer stole Max’s room key?” Nathaniel curiously asked.</p><p>“It’s very likely, since Adrien and I found a room key earlier.” Marinette explained, holding up the very key.</p><p>“Well, at least you dudes found something, our group didn’t find anything upstairs.”</p><p>“We uh, we didn’t find anything in the basement.” Juleka mumbled out.</p><p>“So we got nothing to go off of?”</p><p>“Dang it! All we know is that Max was in the kitchen working on a new level for his video game with Markov last night, and that the killer used his room key to dispose of the gloves before tossing the key in the potted plant!” Alya said, causing Marinette to let out a gasp of surprise. “What is it girl?”</p><p>“Alya, we never said where the key was.”</p><p>Alya paled at that statement. “Wha-what do you mean? Didn’t Marienette say that?”</p><p>“Hey, how come Max told what his secret project was? He wouldn’t even tell me!” Kim whined. Alya stuttered, trying to come up with an answer.</p><p>“It’s simple, Césaire must’ve seen the project herself when she either lured Max away or went to his room, making her the killer!” Chloe butt in.</p><p>“No way!” Nino cut in. “There’s no way Alya would’ve murder Max, she’s not that type of person!”</p><p>“We didn’t think Mylene would kill someone, but look what happened.” Sabrina said, backing Chloe up.</p><p>“Enough!” Marc snapped. “If we don’t stop arguing we’ll never figure out how it happened!”</p><p>“Well, I didn’t do it! Where’s your proof huh?! If I killed Max, what do you have to say to defend your point?” Alya shot back, fighting against them.</p><p>“Where’s your proof you didn’t? I found you last night by the same potted plant that the key was in, where’s your alibi for before I found you?”</p><p>Alya stopped, trying to come up with something to say.</p><p>Adrien sighed. “I think we’ve actually gotten this case all figured out guys. Alya, care to lay it out for everyone?”</p><p>Alya nodded sadly, giving up on trying to convince everyone. “Alright, here’s how everything went down. The killer took the bait the Monos left for us, and decided to kill off Max. They made their way to the greenhouse after quiet hours, where they grabbed a pair of gardening gloves. From there they went to the pool and located the power box. Wearing the gloves, they opened the power box, tore out a cable, and dropped it into the pool. Afterwards, they probably hid the gloves somewhere before grabbing Max, who was in the kitchen. And after they brought Max to the pool, the killer pushed him in, where he was electrocuted to death. The killer grabbed Max’s room key and disposed of the gloves in his room, most likely to throw us off. They probably also planned to get rid of or hide the key, before running into Adrien. He offered to escort them back to their room, and they had no choice but to accept, so they slipped the key into the potted plant by Juleka’s room.”</p><p>Alya explained in detail. “And that’s how I killed Max.”</p><p>“But why?” Rose tearfully asked. “How could you kill Max?”</p><p>“Because that was the only way to save my family!” Everyone stared at her, shock evident on their faces. “The letter that the Monos gave me said that Mom was out of a job, Dad’s in the hospital, Nora’s the only one working and they’re barely scraping by!”</p><p>“So what, you just took their word for it and killed Max?”</p><p>Alya shook her head. “Marinette told me that in all of the other killing games they had parts of their memories erased and that years had passed by, what’s to say they hadn’t done the same here!?”</p><p>The class was shocked into silence that was only broken by Monokuma. “Yeah, yeah. It’s time to vote, so hurry up or face my wrath! Who will be chosen as the blackened!? Will you make the right choice or the dreadfully wrong one?!”</p><p>The wheel spun round and round, before slowing down and landing on Alya. The lights started flashing and the word ‘Correct’ popped up.</p><p>“No! Don’t kill her! Don’t kill my best friend!” Marinette pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears.</p><p>“Now then, let’s give it everything we’ve got! It’s... PUNISHMENT TIME!”</p><p>~The Reporter’s Big Scoop~</p><p>Alya appeared at the back of a large crowd full of Monokumas. She noticed that she was holding a pen and notepad. They all started cheering for the speaker at the front, and then the reporters started making their way to the front. Alya started fighting her way through the crowd, struggling to make it to the front. When she finally made it to the speaker, the Monokuma who made the speech pulled out a large hammer and bashed her head in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Kokichi voice* It's a lie! I was never going to tell you guys what comes next! Oh, I got you guys good.</p><p>For clarification for everyone else, I purposefully kept the identity of the body vague because the people in the discord server who are reading this fic really didn't want Nathaniel to die, and I decided to be a troll by saying he died and revealed his 'killer'. I made it even more sad by stating Marc had a breakdown and Alix started attacking everyone during the class trial. I took screenshots of the conversation.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>